FateMaster's Code
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una nueva guerra inicia,un hombre busca venganza y una carta prohibida es invocada
1. Antelogium

Fate/Master's Code

Antelogium

Mucho tiempo atrás existió un ser humano, que fue dotado con un don "mágico", cambiar el modo de pensar de las personas a su alrededor, su nombre Jesús de Nazaret. En la última cena el tomo un cáliz para consagrar la misa.

Al paso de los años se convirtió en una reliquia inmaculada llamada el Santo Grial, los cruzados lo buscaron sin mucho éxito hasta que los Magi, descubrieron una forma de invocarlo y para eso crearon una gran guerra entre ellos. La guerra del Santo Grial.

Para estas guerras se invocaban espíritus heroicos mediante las cartas de Sirvientes, 7 para ser exactos; Archer, Assassin, Berseker, Caster, Lancer, Rider, Saber; solo que un mago muy poderoso creo una octava carta que era muy poderosa por el espíritu que traería su nombre Avenger. Estos espiritus eran hombres o mujeres que habían muerto en alguna circunstancia especial y daban su clase, eran sobrehumanos y muy poderosos.

El último en pie invocaría al Grial, quien también era llamado el "Hacedor de Deseos", para obtener lo que su corazón más anhelaba al igual que su Sirviente. Estos Magi poco a poco cambiaron su nombre a Amos.

Siglos mas tarde se formo un gran concilio para regular las Guerras y decidió sellar el poder de la octava carta al ser su Sirviente el más sangriento para las guerras. La santa inquisición apareció y las guerras cesaron por un tiempo. Cada vez que el Grial quería aparecer una nueva guerra se suscitaba volviéndose un verdadero pandemónium.

Las nuevas guerras tuvieron a los 7 Amos y a los 7 Sirvientes, solo que en la Segunda guerra apareció un nuevo mago poderoso que invoco la carta prohibida por el concilio el Octavo Sirviente, su nombre era Deumus Von Einzbern. Gano la guerra sin embargo el concilio lo atrapo y no lo dejo invocar el Grial por haber roto el sello de la carta y fue desterrado del mundo pero antes de morir profirió una maldición

-¡Algún día alguien de mí familia tendrá el Grial y ustedes serán reducidos a cenizas!-

Las guerras fueron pasando de la tercera en adelante se llevaban acabo en la Ciudad Fuyuki en Japón con la regulación de tres familias de Magi, los Tohsaka, los Matou y los Von Einzberg, los últimos no querían ver la deshonra que se le había hecho a su antepasado y eran los que buscaban con mas afán el Santo Cáliz.

En la cuarta guerra hubo un evento que nadie esperaba, el ganador invoco al Grial pero con una orden de sus comandos destruyo el Santo Grial por fuera pero no su interior lo que hizo que volviera 10 años después.

La quinta guerra fue una de las mas problemáticas ya que el Guardián se volvió en contra de los Amos y quizo invocar el Grial para el mismo pero fue eliminado por un Novato, su nombre Emiya Shirou y el también destruyo el Grial, al ser la segunda vez el espíritu de la copa desapareció y nunca mas volvería

El concilio no creía lo que sus informantes le decían así que buscaron la manera de traerlo de nuevo a la vida y descubrieron que necesitaban a una maga con un gran poder, lo cual encontraron en la última descendiente de la familia Einzbern, ella había participado en la guerra e invocado a Berseker un poderoso aliado.

-Tenemos que hacernos con esa chiquilla, ¡Hay que traer aquí a Illyasviel Von Einzbern!-ordeno el gran Maestre sir Michael Wits a los Nefandos, magos encargados del asesinato y las misiones más despiadadas posibles

Los nefandos se dirigieron a la Gran mansión en ciudad Fuyuki, y ahí encontraron a su objetivo, una niña de grandes ojos rojos y una piel blanquecina, los guardianes no pudieron protegerla ni siquiera ella con su gran poder mágico.

El ritual par traer nuevamente el Grial duro dos semanas por lo que Illya murió en el, el novato y una maga amiga suya Tohsaka Rin, llegaron en el momento justo que el Cáliz regresaba, el novato invoco una espada de energía y regreso el objeto al mundo espiritual. Recupero el cuerpo de la chica y se lo llevo lejos del concilio.

Asi comenzó lo que fue llamado por muchos Magi el siglo Maldito, ya que pasaron cien años desde ese evento hasta que el Grial dio los primeros signos de que aparecería. Al concilio le alegro mucho eso pero había una cosa que les incomodaba, un descendiente de la Familia Einzbern demostraba un gran potencial para ser un mago excelso, ellos temieron ante el poder del chico y decidieron deshacerse de todos la familia por la predicción que había hecho Deumus.

Solo una noche basto para que toda la línea de sangre desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, los nefandos no dejaron a ninguno vivo en la mansión de Alemania, o eso es lo que creían, ya que un chico salió de los escombros con un libro en sus brazos, era amarillo y muy grande para sus brazos. Al ver a sus padres y a sus sirvientes muertos el comenzó a llorar.

-Juro que algún día me vengare de los que derramaron la sangre en este lugar- el chico se levanto y camino con paso vacilante al interior.

Vio la chimenea y el cuadro de su Tía Abuela Illyasviel, dio un gran grito que género una gran tormenta por el poder del chico, esta tormenta destruyo la mayoría de las casas de la región. Y salio buscando poder, buscando su destino.

En Londres, el concilio estaba reunido mirándose unos a otros al ser informados del éxito de la misión.

-A partir de hoy tendremos que estar pendientes por la aparición del Grial-dijo el Gran Maestre

-Si, con la sangre de los Einzbern el Grial aparecerá mas rápido-dijo el delegado de Europa.

Cuando el Santo Grial se manifieste en el mundo. La mortífera "Guerra del Santo Grial" comenzará nuevamente.


	2. Invocatio

**Hola mortales este es mi nuevo fic espero que les guste el prologo fue hecho por mi, pensando en personas que conocen Fate Project solo de nombre**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mia solo use el argumento original de Type Moon y Fate project, ademas no lo hago con fines de lucro solo por diversion**

**Fate/Master's Code**

**Capitulo1.- Invocación a la luz de la… Venganza**

La dulce Selene se encontraba en el cielo resplandeciendo con un brillo único, el sutil tono naranja en su superficie se manifestaba al igual que los antiguos libros sagrados verían como una señal para el fin del mundo, pero solo era un reflejo de la atmosfera de los suburbios de Berlín. El viento aun tenia el gélido soplo del invierno en sus palabras susurrantes entre los arboles, en la pequeña aldea la mayoría de los habitantes estaban cerca del fuego de sus chimeneas y con una taza de chocolate en sus mesas.

Una sombra apareció al final del camino hacia la aldea, su paso era rítmico como el de un reloj de pulso contando los minutos, la figura se revelo con la débil luz de la luna. Llevaba una gabardina raída en sus extremos, en su mano había un libro amarillo, su cabello largo cubría la mayoría de su rostro; parecía un ángel de la muerte prófugo de la tierra de la oscuridad buscando a su próxima victima en su lista. Levanto el rostro en la bifurcación que apareció frente a el revelan do unos ojos de color purpura, además de un semblante duro que nunca conoció el amor o la compasión, leyó la inscripción en alemán y tomo el camino de la izquierda llevándolo directamente a una gran mansión.

Se veía olvidada por el tiempo además de que la reja se veía mohosa y descuidada por la gran cantidad de enredaderas en toda su área, golpeo con un movimiento la reja cediendo al instante, la hierba le llegaba a su rodilla; alguna gota de aguanieve que trajo el viento cayeron sobre su rostro y el pasto recibió eso como una caricia del invierno que ya casi acababa.

Se acerco lentamente a la puerta principal que había sido atacada por musgo y líquenes quedando solo el marco en su lugar, el hollín seguia en las paredes al igual que las marcas secas de sangre de su familia, hubiera pensado que después de tanto tiempo ya se habrían borrado pero no era asi.

Levanto la mano y dio un giro con el cual aparecieron varias velas en los candelabros oxidados, chasque los dedos y una flama apareció en cada una de ellas; camino a lo que había sido la chimenea donde un cuadro estaba colgado. La humedad y el tiempo habían cobrado su cuota de la pintura, volvió a levantar la mano y un brillo verde la inundo, los colores corridos regresaron a su posición natural y la pintura renació mostrando a una niña de una apariencia de doce años, una piel blanca, unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa encantadora.

Tomo el libro abriéndolo en el medio, paso su dedo abriendo una herida y vertió dos gotas de sangre en el suelo, una copa apareció de la mancha con un liquido negro. El hombre la tomo y comenzó a dibujar símbolos en el suelo, lunas, círculos, lunas y letras arcanas. Al concluir su tarea lanzo la copa en la chimenea que se encendió al contacto.

Camino al centro del circulo, encima de el un agujero esperaba el ingrediente final del ritual. Su recuerdos regresaron y comenzó a sentir odio, sed de venganza, furor; Diana se puso en su posición cubriendo el circulo de invocación de luz y el silencio fue roto por una voz fuerte, varonil y llena de rabia.

_Spieltag verbrennende Nacht_

_Verbrennenden die Schneide meine Seele_

_In die Nacht_

_Ich breche Zündfunken Sonnen ein_

_Geworden ermatten die Staubwolke Knochen!_

_Nacht Messer._

_Meinen Schnaufer verschluckt Ganze meine Zunge_

_Umkehrt umsteuern Rücksendung!_

_In die Nacht ich Bischofssitz tatsächlich_

_In den versteckten Spieltag heitre Lüge_

_Augen haben broschiert haben geschlossen!_

_Weiße Zahne belächeln_

_Geschlafen Gangart Unterredung!_

_Takte bezeichnen Sie stoppen von Spieltag_

_Zu den __Ohne Schlag_

_Die Rache seien Sie nicht ketten, die Stechen_

_Sie sind Tasten, jene unüberdacht die Tür_

_Die Unabhängigkeit gesehen meinen Dienstbote verboten_

La luz de la luna se tornos de rojo al igual que el circulo, un humo denso se elevo mientras la figura sostenía un trozo de una lanza en su mano. El humo comenzó a condensarse y se formo un hombre atlético, de rostro sereno, asi como un aspecto griego además de llevar una banda en su frente de color escarlata, se encontraba hincado y con la cabeza baja. Levanto la cabeza y abrió sus ojos, revelando un tono azul aguamarina, se incorporo viendo directamente hacia aquel hombre que lo había sacado de su sueño de muerte. Alzo su brazo en el cual apareció una lanza dorada con dos puntas en sus extremos y de un movimiento se arrojo contra el. El hombre dio una sonrisa revelando sus diente blancos, el griego lanzo 5 golpes contra su contrincante quien lo esquivo uno a uno, al final guio su ataque directo al corazón del hombre. Un sonido metálico se oyó… la lanza había sido detenida por una mano que brillaba de un color dorado al igual que la lanza.

-Tal y como espere que fuera mi Amo, el sirviente Avenger-se volvió a hincar frente al hombre dejando la lanza en el suelo- esta listo para la guerra-

-Me parece bien por que no tendremos una guerra común; los ancianos del concilio pagaran todo el sufrimiento que han forjado con la sangre de mi familia, sufrirán, lloraran sangre al ver sus corazones aun latiendo en mis manos – volteo al cuadro y una mirada llena de odio latía en su rostro

- Yo Avenger deseo saber el nombre de mi Amo ¿si es posible?-dijo el Sirviente aun hincado

-Yo soy Isaac Von Einzbern, y las figuras que están en la torre del reloj sentirán mi odio por la sangre que fue derramada desde siglos atrás, ¿me escuchas tía Illya? Yo destruiré a nuestros enemigos-

Volvió a tomar el libro que estaba en el suelo, al igual que Avenger, se levanto; mientras que en el dorso de su mano derecha se iluminaban los reiyu mostrando dos lunas menguantes con sus puntas dirigidas al lado opuesto de la otra y en el medio una punta de lanza. Una ráfaga de viento se filtro por el agujero en el techo, las velas se apagaron dejando una tenue luz de los reiyu de Isaac y se oyó una risa muda.

"_Ha llegado el momento de que los 7 Magi se reúnan y retomen la búsqueda, cada uno de ellos podrán valerse de un Sirviente proveniente de las 7 clases, juntos participaran en una batalla real para obtener el Cáliz Santo; llamada la Guerra Del Santo Grial. Solo que en esta ocasión un octavo Amo buscara su venganza"_

_Notas del Autor: no hay mucho que decir aun asi que los espero en el siguiente capitulo_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	3. Custos Et Consilium

Fate/Master's Code

Capitulo 2.- El Concilio y El Guardián

"El concilio de Magi, controlan vidas y guerras. Odiado por algunos, querido por todos"

La única sala de la "torre del reloj", donde los novatos no podían entrar; era la sala de reunión de los 6 que formaban el concilio, ahora estaban en junta. En cada uno de los lugares había un escudo heráldico representándolos, la mayoría tenia el pelo cano y algunos varabas o bigotes; lo único en que coincidían era en el tono de sus toga, azul turquesa con símbolos arcanos rodeando cada parte de ella.

El más viejo sonó un pequeño mazo sobre la mesa y un silencio sepulcral lleno la sala.

-Hace 5 días se produjo la primera liberación mágica de gran escala y en "la tabla" se dibujo el primer nombre del Amo, hoy hace 10 minutos, el séptimo nombre apareció ya tenemos a los que contendrán por el Santo Grial-dijo con voz cansina pero todavía con la fuerza de un hombre

-Gran Maestre Crome, si me permite una pregunta ¿Por qué hasta ahora se revelo el Grial si con la muerte de los Einzbern pensábamos que se catalizaría?- exclamo Crout Manjat, representante de África

-Esperamos trece años para esto representante Crout, pero incluso recuerden que el Grial fue convocado hace más de 100 años por nuestros antecesores-le respondió Francisco Valencia, representante europeo

-Pero el novato, junto con la maga de la familia Tohsaka, golpeo el Grial y en ese momento no sabíamos si regresaría hasta que destruimos a la familia Einzbern, al parecer esa familia es muy buena para los sacrificios al Cáliz-una sonrisa surco el rostro del representante americano Elnan Mcgregor

-El novato, Emiya Shirou, el único que ha podido ganar el Grial con una fuerza mínima, además de derrotar al Guardián Kirei Kotomine-exclamo el representante Asiático Gukko Wonimy

-Eso fue lo que hizo que cortáramos lazos con la santa sede, la ambición de ese padre en la guerra fue muy fuerte y sucumbió, ahora nosotros debemos designar al sucesor como guardián, ¿es por eso que nos mando reunirnos Gran Maestre?-exclamo el Magi de Oceanía, Jacob Williams

-Así es, representante Williams. Tengo muchas personas en mente, solo que una en especial llena las expectativas-Exclamo con la mirada baja

-¿A quien se refiere Gran Maestre?-pregunto Wonimy con curiosidad

-Al mago que sabe mas de 100 hechizos anuladores, entrenado por la mejor familia de Magi que haya existido y sucumbido ante nuestra supremacía, los Von Einzbern, me refiero a Evan Bazzet-resbalo cada letra del nombre y el africano se levanto de un movimiento

-¡Ese mequetrefe inservible!, lo echamos de aquí hace 10 años por que se opuso a la sentencia que se le dio a la maga Lilia como castigo por su acto de rebeldía contra el concilio-grito Crout

-Pero el nos sirvió bien, ya sabemos que nunca te llevaste bien con el representante Crout pero como dice el Gran Maestre; él es el indicado-respondió Wonimy con una cara seria y conformista.

-Los que estén a favor de…-

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y un sirviente del concilio entro, llevaba un frac estilo mayordomo, unos guantes blancos y su cabello relamido hacia atrás, levanto la vista y el sudor perlaba su frente, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió con todo respeto a los ahí presentes

-¡Disculpe mi intromisión así Gran Maestre Albert Crome!, pero hay algo muy importante que decirle, hace algunos minutos se detecto una liberación mágica de gran escala en el noroeste de Alemania, incluso mas poderosa que la de un invocador de Sirviente para la guerra del Grial-

-Dime Raydrick, ¿Dónde exactamente sucedió?-exclamo el anciano

-No se puede determinar, es tan grande que solo pudimos saber lo que le he dicho, y la tabla no muestra a otro Amo…-

-Y no debería, no hay más que 7 Sirvientes, con 7 amos- interrumpió Williams

-Esta bien, envía al equipo de rastreo e identifiquen el lugar exacto donde sucedió, tal vez solo fue un accidente con un experimento mágico. Esas cosas suelen pasar muy a menudo-exclamo Francisco

-¡Como ordene representante Valencia!- se inclino y ya iba a dar media vuelta cuando el Gran Maestre tosió un poco

-No te vayas aun necesito de tus servicios- miro a sus subordinados del concilio-¿Quién esta a favor de que Evan sea el nuevo guardián de la Guerra del Santo Grial?-5 de los 6 representantes levantaron la mano, solo Crout no estaba de acuerdo-¡es unánime! ¡Raydrick vas a ir a buscar a Evan Bazzet y cuando lo encuentres tráelo aquí!-

-¡Como ordene Gran Maestre!-esta vez si salió dejando al concilio debatiendo los pros y contras de los novatos ese año.

000

Tardo unas cuantas horas para encontrarlo pero ya lo llevaba ante el concilio, la puerta se abrió y el concilio vio a un hombre desaliñado, con la ropa asquerosa, un sombrero roto; su cara reflejaba que no había sido tocada por una navaja de afeitar en mucho tiempo, saco del bolsillo de la gabardina que llevaba una botella de brandy a la cual le dio un sorbo.

-Miren quienes están aquí, "el Club de la tercera edad", el asilo les deja hacer sus reuniones de consejo y jugar bridge los fines de semana-exclamo con un tono de embriaguez en sus palabras

-¡Insolente!, ¡debes tener mas respeto por nosotros!-grito Manjat

-Vaya, mi amigo el puro apagado esta hablándome de modales cuando los suyos no son ni la mitad de lo que tiene un novato-

-Eres un…-

-¡Tranquilo Crout!-lo interrumpió el Gran Maestre- yo me encargo, Evan Bazzet. Mírate, hace 10 años eras un ejecutor del concilio y ahora no eres mas que escoria de una sociedad que va en decadencia-sonrió un poco ante la mirada del Magi-te queremos ayudar, solo tienes que aceptar nuestra propuesta y volverás a ser un gran Magi reconocido por mucha gente, incluso se te regresaría el titulo de ejecutor-

-Lo que sea que vayas a pedirme la respuesta es no, ¿creen que he olvidado lo que hicieron con Lilia?, ella se fue exiliada a Francia y por sus ordenes no pude reunirme con ella…-se interrumpió- ella murió hace unos años ¿sabían eso ancianos?-dijo con el llanto en sus ojos

-Si, pero lo que queremos pedirte es que seas el guardián de la guerra por el Cáliz Sagrado-

-¿El Santo Grial aun existe?-dijo con los ojos casi desorbitados

-Si, si tu nos apoyas podrás tener el deseo que quieras pedirle al Grial, como… no se… revivir a tu amada Lilia-

-Ustedes saben como engañar a un hombre verdad, esta bien…- se quedo en silencio por un momento- seré su guardián pero aparte del deseo quiero una recompensa monetaria de…digamos… 50 mil libras esterlinas-

-¡Maldita Rata!, siempre con tus intereses-grito Crout pero el Gran Maestre levanto su mano

-¡acepto!, bienvenido de nuevo a nosotros Evan-

-Soy el guardián de la Guerra del Santo Grial, eso no indica que vaya a unirme a ustedes otra vez-dio media vuelta y salió

-Lo que hace el amor en un mago poderoso, lo convierte en un simple títere-dijo el Gran Maestre riéndose.

_Notas del Autor: Gracias por leer el segundo capitulo. Como verán la historia se centra en una nueva guerra y en un protagonista que busca la venganza, disculpen si no inicio con los porrazos, pero trato de que esta historia tenga un trasfondo. Gracias a todos los lectores que me visitan y espero que lean mis otros Fics_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	4. Septem Dominus

Fate/Master's Code

Capitulo 3.- Siete Amos

"7 Amos, 7 sirvientes, un corazón cargado del deseo de venganza. ¿Cuántos sobrevivirán a su poder?"

La mañana llegaba con un sol pálido por la "sopa de guisantes", que representaba la bruma del alto Londres, ahí en el barrio mas rico de la ciudad se erigía una iglesia abandonada por la Santa Sede hacia mas de 50 años, ahora el Concilio era su dueña, su estructura barroca daba un aire imponente a la construcción como si fuera una nueva _Notre Dame. _Los vitrales mostraban las imágenes más importantes del Cristianismo; la ultima cena, la aprensión en el huerto de los olivos, el juicio de Jesús y la crucifixión. El Magi salió de la sacristía vestido con una túnica negra, un hombre se acerco a el con un sobre en sus manos y se lo entrego. Camino lentamente hacia su oficina y abrió el paquete el cual contenía los archivos conseguidos por los informantes de los 7 Amos, los cuales se reunirían con el en unas cuantas horas.

La primera hoja la ocupada Stephany Tuckerman, una chica de la alta sociedad americana, de cabello negro y ojos grises con un Sirviente de la clase Archer.

La segunda hoja tenía a un Ingles su nombre Cesar Augusto Ecker, nacido en un circo ambulante, castaño de ojos oscuros, un novato cualquiera. No le veía mucho futuro con su Sirviente Assassin.

La tercera mostro a alguien que le parecía conocida de algún lugar, Rebeca Rastuf, una maga hecha y derecha, nacida en Alemania, de cabello dorado y ojos azules, ella tenia mas posibilidades con su Sirviente Berserker.

La cuarta tenia a un descendiente directo del Gran Maestre de hacia 100 años, Sir Walter Wits, originario de Escocia, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Su sirviente era Caster

La quinta hoja mostro a un alquimista italiano llamado Marcus Pargecio, su nivel parecía normal y su sirviente le daba un poco de ventaja Lancer, tenia el cabello rojo intenso con ojos color ámbar.

La sexta hoja mostraba al hijo adoptivo de su querida Lilia, no era un mago sino solo un novato pero Rider era su Sirviente y si lo sabía usar bien tal vez tendría una oportunidad. Su nombre Anthony D'Flour, su cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color.

La última presentaba a un mago de alta categoría, era nada más que el hijo del representante europeo, Víctor Valencia con el mejor tipo de Sirviente que puede tener un mago Saber, su cabello era casi blanco con tintes plateados y ojos color amatista.

-Estos chicos tendrán una batalla muy sangrienta, espero que el numero de muertos sea bajo- devolvió los documentos al sobre y lo cerro.

000

La bruma comenzaba a dispersarse del aeropuerto de Londres. Muchos vuelos iban y venían, de una puerta salió Isaac con un traje mas distinguido de color gris con líneas plateadas, camino hasta estar en la sala de espera.

-¿Aquí será la batalla?, hay mucha gente. Tendremos un gran poder en nuestras manos antes de lo pensado, ¿no lo crees Sirviente?-dijo el Amo a una sombra que solo el podía ver

-Si, esto será una batalla divertida-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica el hombre griego

-¡Ahí esta a la que buscamos!-dijo de pronto el hombre señalando a una hermosa chica que llevaba varias maletas y tras de ella un hombre de unos 50 años-es una maga muy débil pero puedo sentir el poder de un Sirviente rodeándola, ella nos llevara a sonde se reunirán los Amos o mejor aun con el Concilio, ¡Desaparece!-dijo bruscamente mientras sus ojos purpuras se posaban en tan delicada criatura

-¡Como usted ordene Amo!-su silueta desapareció dejándolo caminar hacia la chica

La chica camino hacia un taxi y le dio instrucciones al hombre mayor para recoger su equipaje, entro en el vehículo de alquiler y este avanzo, Isaac recito un hechizo y la siguió por los techos de los edificios con una velocidad impresionante que ningún humano podía ver, la siguió por lo menos unas 15 Km y se detuvo frente a una capilla donde había otros cuatro autos estacionados, el perseguidor entro a la iglesia por la cúpula de la campana y se coloco en la parte superior donde se encontraba un viejo órgano y escuchaba claramente la conversación de los ahí presentes por la acústica del lugar.

-Ya ha llegado la séptima Ama, ahora iniciaremos con nuestra reunión que tiene como objetivo proclamar las reglas que habrán de seguir para la guerra. La primera es que alrededor de la capilla se implementara un circulo anulador de magia, con esto se convertirá en un punto neutral por lo que los magos derrotados podrán pedir asilo. Segunda regla no se atacara a un mago sin Sirviente. Tercera, queda estrictamente prohibido matar a personas inocentes para robar almas y la ultima traten de luchar en lugares libres de gente y solo de noche, por si algún motivo se encuentran a un mago antes de esa hora tendrán que abstenerse de luchar, ¿quedo claro?-dijo Evan

-Si- pronunciaron al unisonó

-Vaya, Evan es el Guardián de la guerra- susurro Isaac y la sombra apareció nuevamente

-Amo, ¿Por qué no los eliminamos ahora que están débiles sin sus sirvientes y terminamos con esto de un solo golpe?-exclamo

-No podemos, Evan conoce hechizos anuladores muy poderos que le fueron enseñados por mi familia-hablo seriamente

-¿Entonces lo conoce usted?-replico

-Si, tendremos que esperar para luchar; por lo que veo ninguno de esos niños esta a nuestro nivel-miro hacia la chica de cabello dorado y sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho

-Ja, eso es verdad-dijo con una sonrisa sardónica el Sirviente

-¡Vámonos Avenger! Dentro de poco iniciara la verdadera batalla y hay que prepararnos muy bien para hacer que el Concilio llore sangre-

-¡Me gusta su forma de pensar Amo!-respondio el Sirviente

De un brinco salieron por le mismo lugar donde había entrado Isaac y dejaron a los siete con el Guardián.

-Ahora tendrán una tregua de 24 horas, nadie se atacara hasta el atardecer del día de mañana, ¡pueden retirarse!-todos salieron menos la chica de cabello dorado

-¿Disculpe Padre?, creo haberlo visto en otro lugar-dijo la chica que llevaba un traje sastre gris entallado a su esbelto cuerpo

-¿Dónde?-replico el hombre y ella lo miro un momento hasta que recordó vagamente

-¿De casualidad no serbia en la mansión Von Einzbern?-dijo pensativa

-Si, ¿Cómo conoces a esa familia extinta?-replico

-Yo jugaba de pequeña con su amo Isaac –

-¡claro!-hablo fuertemente-sabia que tu nombre se me hacia conocido, Rebeca Rastuf, de la familia que tenia una mansión vecina a los Von Einzbern, recuerdo que el amo te llamaba Becky. Es una pena que haya desaparecido tan honorable familia-

-Isaac tenia un poder impresionante, si todavía viviera estaría como Amo en esta guerra ¿no lo cree?-dijo cabizbaja

-Pero el destino es cruel y no tiene corazón para nada-le respondio con sus ojos vidriosos

Evan había estimado a la familia como si fuera la suya propia, Rebeca se despidió y salió de la iglesia. Por un momento Evan sintió un escalofrió y levanto la vista al órgano donde solo estaba el viejo instrumento.

-Espero que sea la última guerra-camino hacia su oficina en silencio y de un movimiento levanto la mano para que se encendieran todas las velas.

_Continuara…_

_Notas del autor:_

_No os desesperéis el siguiente capitulo tiene catorrazos, hasta ahora conocemos lo superficial de los personajes y algunas cosas que se entrelazan pero ¿que pasara con la sed de venganza de Isaac? y ¿que harán los Ancianos por su sed de ver el Grial?_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita _

_Huachi_Sama_


	5. Bus Summus

**Fate/Master's Code**

**Capitulo 4.- El Autobús Elevado**

"_Chasquidos de huesos al romperse, sangre corriendo por el suelo, gritos de gente inocente llenos de pavor; ¿No es acaso una bella sinfonía?"_

El nuevo día había casi terminado, la luz naranja del atardecer ya estaba en el cielo al igual que una pequeña niebla vespertina, el plazo de la tregua había acabado tres horas atrás y los Amos estaban impacientes por encontrar a sus presas, excepto uno. Cesar no había estado nunca en Londres por lo que el autobús elevado de turistas era el lugar adecuado para el, a su lado un hombre de aspecto persa que llevaba ropa actual, ya que al ser un mago novato no le permitía a su Sirviente volver a su forma espiritual, la barba cerrada y la piel tostada le daba un semblante muy majestuoso, incluso regio.

-Y a su derecha tenemos el parlamento de ingles. Construido en el año…-

-¡Amo esto me aburre!, deberíamos buscar a los otros Sirvientes-interrumpió el hombre a la guía mirando a su Amo un chico de unos 15 años con ropa salida de un circo.

-¡Tómalo con calma Assassin!-dijo Cesar-no tenemos por que apresurarnos ellos vendrán a nosotros cuando estén listos-

-Le recuerdo que usted es uno de los mas débiles en esta guerra- replico el barbado-además la tregua ya termino y eso nos hace aun mas vulnerables-

-En algún momento tenían que llegar las batallas, acuérdate lo que nos dijo el gran mago Rible en el circo-sonrió mientras se reclinaba en su asiento

-Por favor Amo, yo solo quiero su bien en esta guerra-dijo el Sirviente asustado

-¡Déjame disfrutar!- exclamo el chico con un poco de enojo en su voz-¿quieres que use uno de estos para que lo hagas?-le enseño su hombro donde habían tres lagrimas con la punta saliendo del mismo lugar

-No Amo-respondio bajando el rostro al suelo

Entonces una botella rodo a los pies del Sirviente, su contenido era del color de la sangre y exploto generando un caos, las personas gritaban al creer que eran victimas de un ataque terrorista, el conductor dio un volantazo y dejo el autobús cerca de la mitad del puente, la gente corrió despavorida mientras que cesar sabia que no era tal sino un enemigo diferente. Una figura se levanto sobre el asidero de la banca frente a el, era delgada y traía en sus manos una lanza, no podía ver nada mas, Assassin cambio su atuendo por un a la usanza de la Persia de las cruzadas.

Un joven de cabello rojo subió por las escaleras del autobús y se poso al lado de su Sirviente.

-¡Acaba con ellos Lancer!-

El lancero se abalanzo contra su presa y el persa lo desvió hacia el puente con un alfanje que había aparecido en su mano, su enemigo sonrió un poco y balanceo la lanza mientras que el barbado se le abalanzo y con gran destreza le abrió tres rasguños en el brazo, la armadura que llevaba Lancer era parecida al mediterráneo antigua talvez griego o ateniense, incluso podría ser espartano.

Y comenzó una batalla entre ellos con gran velocidad, mientras que en el autobús ambos Magi se veían el uno al otro. Cesar de un movimiento genero una esfera de fuego y se la arrojo a la cara a Marcus, el se agacho para esquivarla.

-Magia elemental, parece muy básica. Yo te mostrare la verdadera magia-otra esfera iba directamente a el y el saco un filtro de color purpura de sus ropas y lo arrojo contra el ataque que se congelo al instante de romper la botella

- Esa tampoco es magia, no usas el prana-

-No necesito eso- arrojo otra botella con un liquido de color dorado del cual salió una bestia de unos tres metros con muchos dientes y una garras terriblemente afiladas, de un empujón tiro al chico hacia la calle.

Mientras que los Sirvientes se veían muy agiles, Lancer ya tenia varios rasguños pero ninguno era muy letal mientras que Assassin tenia unas líneas rojas en la mejilla hechas por la lanza de su enemigo, el alfanje había sido roto por un embate asi que de su cinto saco una cimitarra que era de un color plateado y la empuñadura roja, Lancer volvió a arrojarse pero Assassin corrió hacia atrás a uno de los cables que sostenían el puente y asi tomo impulso para abrir otra herida en el rostro del lancero, el solo sonreía con la batalla.

En el lado contrario Marcus solo miraba desde el segundo piso del autobús como su "mascota" hería a su oponente con sus afiladas garras mientras el trataba de matarla con los hechizos que le había enseñado Rible, el mago del circo, entonces arrojo una esfera de hielo que congelo su mano pero eso no impidió que usara la otra para abrirle una herida en el pecho mientras Marcus reía a carcajadas.

-Solo ríndete y pásame tus sellos para que ese Sirviente tenga un mejor Amo-

-¡No lo hare!, ¡Assassin deja de jugar y usa el limite!-

-Amo eso lo podría matar-dijo el Sirviente bloqueando el embate de Lancer

-¡Te lo ordeno!- un brillo cubrió los ojos de Assassin y repelió a Lancer, un brillo purpura lo cubrió.

-¡Ese novato uso un comando para que Assassin usara su Hougo!-dijo un poco temeroso-¡Lancer usa también tu ataque especial o morirás!-grito a todo pulmón

-Como diga Amo-hizo un circulo con su lanza y en el aparecieron varios símbolos negros, al mismo instante un aura roja lo cubrió

-¡_One Thousand One Nights_!-balanceo su cimitarra y corrió imitando una barrera cortante

-¡_Broken Walls__!-_dijo el lancero mientras ondas rojas cubrían la punta de su arma al momento corrió

Un sonido metálico seguido por un brillo intenso cubrió el puente, pedazos de metal cayeron al suelo al igual que unas gotas de sangre. La lanza estaba intacta atravesando el pecho del persa y la espada estaba hecha trizas en su mano, la armadura del lancero tenía unos cuantos rasguños pero no eran de cuidado. Lancer saco su arma y el persa cayo al suelo.

-¡Assassin!-grito Cesar al momento que la bestia se esfumaba

Marcus camino lentamente a su lado y toco su hombro, lo soltó y se acerco a Lancer.

-Ya no hay necesidad de matarte- dijo sombrío-¡vámonos Lancer!-el Sirviente desapareció y el siguió su camino

Cesar se acerco a su amigo que había conocido unas semanas antes, se arrodillo y lo tomo en sus brazos, el Sirviente se convirtió poco a poco en un fino polvo amarillo mientras los Reiyu en su brazo desaparecían, el sonido de patrullas y ambulancias lo sacaron de su trance pero al momento cayo por el cansancio del prana usado por su Sirviente.

Una sonrisa burlona se vio en lo lato de la columna cercana a donde había caído el chico, Isaac había visto toda la batalla mientras su Sirviente insistía en matar al perdedor, pero el lo ignoro. Extendió su mano derecha hacia el extremo opuesto y se abrió un portal de color azul, el hombre entro mientras Avenger lo seguia pero su sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro.

Ambulancias y policías atendieron a Cesar; mientras tanto en la iglesia, la tabla de la guerra borro el nombre del Amo de Assassin.

-El primer amo ha caído…-susurro Evan.

_Continuara…_

_Notas del Autor:_

_Jitomatazos, pastelazos, sobres con ántrax y anexos por favor en Reviews, esta es la primera batalla por la guerra con la cual se elimina al novato de obtener el Grial, recomiéndenme a que Sirvientes quieren ver en la segunda batalla. Gracias por sus visitas pero por fa dejen Reviews yo oigo opiniones._

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama._


	6. Cadunt Monumentorum

**Disclaimer: Fate no me pertenece, es de Type Moon. Yo solo uso la línea argumental para diversión sin fines de lucro**

**Fate/Master's Code**

**Capitulo 5****.- Caída Monumental**

"_Un buen mago, es considerado un semidiós"_

_Doctor Fausto, Marlowe_

En otras noticias de Londres, varias muertes se han suscitado el día de ayer, 30 es el numero tentativo que han dado las autoridades pero podría haber mas; entre los fallecidos se encuentran identificados varios jefes de mafias pequeñas. Al parecer se trata de una venganza entre mafiosos o una guerra de pandillas, las muertes, según versiones extraoficiales, se realizaron con un objeto largo y muy filoso…

El televisor fue apagado por los miembros del concilio que estaban ahí reunidos, se vieron el uno al otro y después a Evan.

-Parece que alguien no esta siguiendo las reglas de la guerra-dijo Valencia

-Y tenemos a 6 sospechosos, por la razón de que Valencia estaba con su hijo-replico Crout

-Según los reportes se hicieron con un objeto largo y muy filoso, pudo haber sido Lancer o Assassin antes de ser eliminado-

-Lancer al parecer esta descartado abuelo, su lanza no podría cortar solo queda Assassin y Saber, ¿quien nos puede asegurar que el hijo de Valencia no mando solo a su Sirviente?-contesto Evan

-¿Qué es lo que quieres insinuar?, ¡que mi hijo es un tramposo!-reclamo colérico el representante europeo

-Solo digo que a la hora de los asesinatos Lancer y Assassin luchaban-

-Entonces debe haber otra persona o incluso como lo aseguran los humanos normales. Solo sea una lucha por el bajo Londres-dijo el gran Maestre

-Señor, debemos averiguar que es lo que pasa-dijo Wonimy

-Esta bien-toco un botón en el intercomunicador y una voz femenina le contesto-Dile a Raydric que mande a los nefandos inmediatamente-

-¿Nefandos? ¡Señor…!-dijo Mcgregor

-No esta en discusión representante-interrumpió Crome

5 tipos con capuchas entraron en la habitación, llevaban un atuendo completamente negro y su cara cubierta con mascaras de bronce, cada uno llevaba un tatuaje de tres calaveras negras en su brazo izquierdo, todos se arrodillaron ante el concilio

-¡Señor!, el escuadrón 8 de nefandos reportándose a sus órdenes-dijo el más alto

-¡Busquen al que esta cometiendo los asesinatos en Londres y tráiganlo ante mi!; si se resiste mátenlo y traigan su cadáver. ¡Quiero a ese o esos malditos!-dijo agriamente el Maestre

-¡Como usted ordene Excelencia!-en un segundo salieron por la ventana y desaparecieron.

-Espero que lo encuentren-susurro Evan sintiendo la ira del concilio sobre su cabeza por no proteger la guerra como debía

000

En una zona del Bajo Londres donde las mafias tenían el completo control del área un hombre caminaba apacible, su cara no reflejaba sentimiento alguno y las personas se hacían a un lado al verlo. Sentían el aura que lo rodeaba, un aura de muerte y desolación.

Entro en un bar de mala muerte donde había varios hombres sentados, unos bebiendo sendas botellas de whisky, otros jugando cartas pero sin quitarle la vista al recién llegado. Se acerco lentamente a la barra y se sentó sin levantar la mirada al cantinero, este se acerco decidido.

-¿Le sirvo algo caballero?-exclamo con voz temblorosa

-si… ¡tu alma con hielos!-levanto la mirada y sus ojos violetas le llenaron de temor el espiritu del cantinero que se hizo hacia atrás

Isaac se levanto de su silla y formo una esfera de fuego que arrojo contra el cantinero que al momento comenzó a quemarse y al tirar las botellas tras él estas lo llenaron de más fuego. Los de la s mesas se levantaron juntando todo el valor que pudieron y sacaron sus armas, el solo sonrió un poco; una línea dorada voló por todo el lugar en un instante y nadie se movió, todos miraban inexpresivamente. Poco a poco se dibujaron líneas rojas en sus rostros, en sus camisas y pieza por pieza fueron cayendo como rompecabezas humanos; luces azules como llamas se acercaron al mago y su Sirviente apareció absorbiéndolas en su cuerpo.

-¡Aun es un aperitivo!, estos estúpidos mortales no tenían ni una pisca de magia-exclamo Avenger, su Amo miro hacia afuera y camino hacia la puerta con paso firme

-¡Lo se!; al parecer tendrás tu plato fuerte- cerro la puerta y le puso su manos-¡_Ignem Ianus!- _la puerta brillo por un instante y se apago.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y al instante la puerta exploto, salió para verificar sus sospechas y al parecer eran verdad, miro como los nefandos se levantaban del suelo, cerro sus puños llenos de ira al recordar las figuras, parecidas a las que habían atacado su casa

-¿Se dicen los mas mortíferos magos del mundo? ¡No me hagan reír!-dijo despectivo

-¡_Sagitta Magica_!, ¡_Novem Aerealis_!-grito uno de los que ya estaban de pie enredando al Magi con unas cadenas de viento

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienen!, aprendan hechizos mas poderosos. _Obscurus Helum_- sus ojos brillaron y un viento helado se fue contra los nefandos congelando sus pies, hasta la cintura

-¿Qué?-dijo el líder

-_Destructa_- extendió sus brazos y rompió sus ataduras, se acerco hacia ellos y trataron de contraatacar pero no pudieron-¿les gusta el hielo anulador? es muy bueno contra los magos y ahora yo decidiré sus vidas-

-¿Quién eres?-Exclamo el líder

-Su mejor pesadilla, además de ser el octavo Amo. Avenger es hora de que te sirvas, ¡hazlo lento y que sufran!-su mirada irradiaba odio pero sus palabras sonaban serenas

-¡Si Amo!-

Saco una espada plateada y comenzó a asesinarlos, ellos no dejaban de gritar e implorar piedad, hasta que todo ceso después de 30 minutos. Nadie a su alrededor lo veía por la barrera que había levantado el mago. Avenger se acerco a Isaac con las manos ensangrentadas y la cabeza del líder nefando.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!, ahora ya me siento genial-

-Creo que debemos hacer los asesinatos mas discretamente, si el concilio ya mando nefandos es que saben que hay alguien rompiendo las reglas y no quiero que el plan que lleco ideando por 13 años se vaya a la basura-

-¡Como usted ordene Amo!-

Ambos caminaron lejos de la zona de muerte y el bar exploto con el fuego que había alcanzado las barricas y ahora no era más que una puerta del infierno.

_Continuara…_

_Notas del Autor:_

_Jitomatazos, pastelazos, sobres con ántrax y anexos por favor en Reviews._

_La trama solo empieza a calentarse apenas es el capitulo 5 (el fic consta de 24 y un epilogo) asi que hay mucho camino que recorrer, lean el siguiente capitulo donde estará la segunda batalla de la Guerra_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama._


End file.
